El Dragón y la Princesa
by RosaDragneel
Summary: ¡Yo no quiero ser una princesa! es lo peor que me ha pasado tengo muchas responsabilidades, no tengo amigos, no puedo salir del palacio al menos que me acompañen unos 50 guardias como mínimo y lo peor ¡Me tengo que casar con alguien que no conozco!...Como mi padre quiere que me comporte como una "señorita" me encero en una torre con un ¡Dragón! ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS LE HACE ESO A SU HIJA!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.1: "Encerrada con un Dragón"**

En el reino de Fiore, justamente en el castillo del rey se encontraba la princesa, Lucy Heartifilia una chica de cabellera dorada, ojos color chocolate y un cuerpo que toda mujer desearia, todas las chicas del reino la envidiaban por todo lo que tenia y porque tiene que casarse con el príncipe, Gray Fullbuster cada habitante pensaría que ella estaría muy emocionada por casarse con él pero se equivocan, de hecho ella primero quería estar muerta antes de casarse con alguien que no conoce aunque los chismes de la gente dicen que ha matado a varios dragones y que es MUY guapo. La princesa se encontraba en la sala del trono con su padre, que la había llamado para hablar de algo muy importante

**-Hija, he hablado con el padre de Gray, sobre tu matrimonio…-**Dijo el rey muy seriamente

**-¡Qué bien! ¿Eso significa que ya no me voy a casar?-** Dijo Lucy ilusionada

Jude Heartfilia golpeo con fuerza el piso con su cetro que logro asustar a Lucy

**-¡No digas estupideces! ¡La boda se llevara a cabo si o si!- **Le grito a su hija

* * *

**POV Lucy**

* * *

Hoy era un día espléndido, hasta que mi padre vino y lo arruino todo… ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto a mí? ¡Su hija!, esas palabras me rompieron mi corazón en miles de pedazos

**-¡Te vas a casar con él! Porque yo lo digo ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Todo lo que yo diga se llevara a cabo! ¡Te guste o no te guste!- **Me dijo con furia

Y esas palabras fueron la gato que derramo el vaso

**-¡¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto a mi?! ¿¡A tu hija?!...-** El me miro con asombro **-¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Eres el pero padre del mundo! Nunca ser como tú quieres ¡Esta es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella! ¡NO me voy a casar! ¡NO voy a hacer lo que yo no quiera! y ¡NO VOY A ESTAR ENCERRADA AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE!-**

Por primera vez en mi vida pude decir lo que sentía, pude gritar todo el dolor que ciento pero…No debía hacer si no hubiera pasado esto…

Mi padre cambio su cara de asombro por una de enojo, el izo una señal con la mano y hay entraron dos guardias, los mejores guardias del castillo y me asombre bastante cuando ellos me agarraron por los brazos inmovilizándome

**-¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!-** Les ordene mientras intentaba soltarme del agarre de los hombres

**-Perdónenos princesa-** Se disculpo uno de los guardia, disculpa que no entendí

**-Lucy, te acuerda que te dije que hable con mi amigo sobre tu matrimonio-** No dije nada solo asentí **-Acordamos que te encerraremos en una torre con un dragón y que Gray te rescatara así la gente pensaría lo mucho que se aman…-**

**-¿Un dragón?-** Pregunte asombrada

-**También aprovechare esta oportunidad para advertirte…-** Hizo una pausa **-Si pones una escusa de nuevo a una orden que haga te encerrare de nuevo con ese dragón durante 2 años, oíste…Estos guardias te llevaran a la torre, te dejaran ahí y esperaras a que llegue el dragón, cuando vuelvas quiero que te comportes como una "Señorita"-**

**-¡Pero padre…-** No pude terminar la frase ya que una de los guardia me dio un puñetazo en el estomago ocasionando que me desmallara

* * *

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, ¿Eso fue un sueño? Se sentía tan real. Cuando abrí por completo mis ojos por completo vi que no estaba en mi cuarto, me asuste podría ser que aquel sueño en rea…Entonces escuche un rugido de un animal demasiado fuerte para que mis oídos soportaran, tuve que tapármelos y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí, vi lo mas horroroso que podía existir en esta vida, justo afuera de la habitación, enfrente de la ventana que se encontraba al lado de la cama donde estaba acostada, esta un monstruo, la criatura más temida en el reino, un dragón de escamas rojas y ojos color jade. Me levante de la cama y retrocedí lo mas que pude, me tape los labios con horror y de mi ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas. Mi pesadillo, la pesadilla de toda princesa, se hiso realidad, estoy…Encerrada con un Dragón

**-¡¿Tu qué haces en mi torre?!-** Rugió el dragón

**-Ha…Hablas- **Dije sorprendida

**-¡Claro que hablo! tu que creías que soy como uno de esos animales que solo gruñen-** Dijo furioso **-¿Quién eres?-**

**-Soy…Soy la princesa de Fiore…Lucy Heartfilia-** No podía ocultar mi sorpresa y temor

**-¿Princesa?- **Fue mi imaginación o lo vi sonreír **-Déjame adivinar, tu padre te trajo aquí para que algún príncipe te rescate y ustedes tengan mucha fama como pareja ¿No?-**

**-¿Tu como…-**

**-Eso siempre pasa después de todo soy reconocido por no comerme a las princesas…-** Suspire, entonces no me va comer **-Si no a las personas que vengan a rescatarlas y luego la princesa se la doy a otro dragón para que se la coma o algo peor-** Ok…Ahora si me asuste

Busque por toda la habitación encontrando alguna salida, y encontré lo que encontraba había una puerta al lado de mi. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo, pude escuchar como el dragón rugió, seguramente estaría furioso.

Reconocí donde estaba de una vez que salí por la puerta, estoy en un castillo no como en una de esas torres tétricas y con telarañas, este lugar era un castillo enorme, posiblemente mas grade que el de Fiore, había estatus por todas partes unas de dragones, otras de ángeles, hadas y otros animales y criaturas mágicas pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que había muchas telas de diferentes colores con el mismo símbolo _(N.A: La insignia de Fairy Tail). _Corrí varios minutos y al fin pude encontrar unas escaleras cuando las baje pude ver al mismo dragón que antes había visto y justo atrás de él se encontraba un puente elevadizo, la clave de mi libertad

**-En serio creías que te ibas a escapar-** Rugió el dragón

**-Maldita sea-** Maldije mientras buscaba otra salida

**-Jajaja- **El dragón comenzó a reír, es un poco raro ver a un dragón reír **-¿Desde cuándo una princesa dice esa palabrota?**- Lo que faltaba

**-Escucha, no me importa si eres un dragón o cualquier cosa, yo puedo decir y hacer lo que yo quiera esta es mi vida y sabes que por qué no me matas o me comes, prefiero morir antes de casarme con un desconocido-** Dije enojada, ¿Por qué una princesa debe ser tan femenina y hacer lo que le digan? siempre me he preguntado eso

**-…- **La criatura solo me miro con los ojos bien abiertos **-¡Virgo!-**

* * *

**Fin de POV Lucy**

* * *

Una luz de color fucsia, se acerco al dragón, esta pequeña luz se transformo en una chica de cabello rosa con un traje de sirvienta

**-Que es lo que desea joven amo-** Dijo la chica llamada Virgo

**-Llévala a su cuarto-** Dijo mientras se a recostaba

**-Como ordene, joven amo-**

La muchacha se acerco a Lucy y le indico el camino de nuevo a la habitación donde antes estaba. Mientras subían las escaleras Lucy pudo ver como el puente levadizo subía, cerrando la única salida que conocía

**-Virgo-** La nombrada miro al dragon **-Voy a dormir, que nadie me moleste-**

**-Sí, joven amo- **Asintió

**-Sabes muy bien que odio que me llames así-** Dijo con un tono falso de enojo

**-Sí, joven Salamandra-**

Virgo le indico el camino a Lucy para llegar de nuevo a su cuarto, la muchacha de cabello rosado la siguió todo el tiempo, al llegar a la habitación Lucy entro en esta y se sentó en la cama, antes de que Virgo la déjala sola le dijo…

**-Dentro de unos minutos otra sirvienta del joven amo le traerá ropa para que se cambie-** Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Cuando Lucy se quedo sola en la habitación intento buscar otro tipo de salida pero no encontró nada, Lucy se tumbo en la cama y abrazo con fuerza la almohada que tenia

**-Papa…-**Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos para luego caer en lo brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**Hola a todos este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que les haya gustado…Publicare cada Domingo**

**¿Reviews?**

**RosaDragneel, se despide**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.2: "Castillo real"**

Lucy se despertó por unos golpes en la puerta, la princesa al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabello rosa y con un traje blanco, hecho de lana

**-Lo siento, mi nombre es Aries yo…yo…yo…Lo siento-** Dijo nerviosa

**-Hola-** Dijo Lucy confundida

**-Esto es para ti, lo siento-**

Aries le entrego unos jinés, una camisa celeste con un corazón dorado en el centro y unos zapatos abiertos de color azul

**-Gracias-** Dijo Lucy con la ropa en sus manos

**-Una de las guardianas vendrá dentro de un rato para enseñarte el castillo…Lo siento-** Dijo para luego retirarse

Lucy se vestido y al verse al espejo se pregunto algo que la dejo confundida…

**-"¿Por qué me enseñaran el castillo y porque me trajeron esta ropa, es que no soy su prisionera? Y ¿Cómo puede tener un dragón guardias y sirvientas?"-** Se pregunto Lucy

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, Lucy al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabello color escarlata esta lleva puesto una armadura plateada y una falda azul

**-Buenos tarde, Princesa-** La muchacha se reverencio ante Lucy **-Me llamo Erza Scarlet soy una de las guerreras del castillo-**

**-H…Hola, llámame Lucy no princesa-** Dijo la rubia amablemente

**-Claro…Te enseñare el castillo, vamos-**

Erza le enseñó cada rincón del castillo a Lucy. Al final del pasillo donde estaban había una puerta ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, la puerta tiene gravado dos dragones rojos, Lucy muy curiosa por saber que había adentro se acerco, Erza no se dio cuenta ya que estaba distraída, cuando la princesa iva a abrir la puerta alguien la detuvo y esa persona es Erza

**-Lucy, lo siento pero este cuarto no lo puedes ver-** Dijo Erza

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto Lucy mientras seguía a Erza hacia otra habitación

**-Es el cuarto de Salamandra…Nadie puede entrar ahí, excepto las personas cercanas para el-** Dijo Erza antes de abrir la siguiente puerta **-Este es la biblioteca, puedes buscar y leer todos los libros que tú quieras, excepto los de la sección A-**

Lucy tenia la mandíbula hasta el suelo era imposible que una biblioteca tuviera tantos libros, esta biblioteca es más grande la del palacio de Fiore

**-¿En…En serio puedo leer estos libros?-** Pregunto sorprendida ante lo que dijo la guerrera

**-Sí, pero los devuelves, la persona que cuida estos libros se pone muy furiosa cuando desaparece uno…Bien vamos ahora te enseñare el jardín-**

**-S…Si-** Dijo todavía sorprendida **-"Espera, el jardín eso significa…Vamos a salir del castillo ¿Por qué hace esto es que no soy su prisionera? Bueno eso no importa esta es una oportunidad para mi"-**

* * *

**POV Lucy**

* * *

Caminamos y caminamos, es increíble que tan grande es el castillo de Salamandra, bajamos las escaleras del segundo piso y lo único que teníamos que hacer era atravesar el puente levadizo pero había un contratiempo y era que…Salamandra está durmiendo justo enfrente del puente así evitando que alguien pase

**-¡SALAMANDRA!-** Grito furiosa Erza

El dragón se levanto con una rapidez sobre humana, justo en ese momento se dio un golpe contra el techo del castillo. Salamandra miro a Erza, era mi imaginación o tenía miedo

**-¿Q…Que pasa Erza?-** Pregunto el dragón con un tono nervioso

**-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te duermas en la entrada del castillo? Si quieres dormir ve a tu habitación, para eso existen- **Dijo furiosa Erza

**-¿Pero es que…-**

**-Si no quieres dormir en tu habitación ve a dormir en el jardín, pero en la entrada ¡NO!-** Dijo Erza

**-¡Sí!-** Afirmo Salamandra

Entonces el puente levadizo bajo, cuando salimos al jardín quede con asombrado con lo que vi, hay todo tipos de flores y colores todas las que conozco y desconocías, un estanque con peces conejos, arboles, todos tipo de plantas. Vi como los animales se acercaban a Salamandra que se había acostado a dormir

**-Bien este es el jardín real- **me explico Erza

**-¿Real?-** Pregunte asombrada

**-Si, en este castillo vivió una familia de la realeza, el hijo aun sigue viviendo aquí ¿O sí ha eso se le puede llamar vivir?-** Dijo con un tono claramente furioso -Hey tu-

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Dijo Salamandra

**-Ya deja de estar ahí echado, ¿Es que no tienes que ir a ese lugar?- **Le pregunto al dragón

**-¡Ahh! ¡Es verdad! Dile que abran el escudo- **Dijo alterado

**-Si eres distraído ¡Abran el escudo!-** Grito Erza en dirección al castillo

**-Estaré aquí para la cena-** Dijo el dragón

Justo en ese momento un escudo de color rojo transparente apareció alrededor de todo el catillo, en el escudo se abrió un poco logrando un agujero tan grande para que Salamandra pasara, luego este agujero se cerro y le escudo se volvió tranparente de nuevo

**-Bien vámonos-** Me dijo Erza

**-S…Si-** Respondí

Mis esperanzas de escapar se esfumaron, no podre escapar si esta es escudo que lo evite, tengo que encontrar la manera de atravesar ese escudo sin que nadie se dé cuenta

* * *

**Fin POV Lucy**

* * *

**-Bueno, espero que te sientas cómoda en nuestra casa, puedes ir a cualquier lugar del castillo excepto el lugar que te dije, te avisaré cuando este lista la cena-** Dijo Erza para luego retirarse del cuarto de Lucy

Erza al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Lucy fue directo a la cocina donde se encontraba una chica de cabello plateado y ojos azules, llamad Mirajane Strauss la cocinera del castillo

**-Ara, ara Erza ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** Pregunto Mira

**-Nada Mira solo que me estoy tomando un descanso-** Dijo exhausta sentada

**-¿Cómo es nuestra nueva invitada?-** Pregunto animada sentándose enfrente de Erza

**-Es buena chica-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Erza, ¿Dónde está Natsu?-**

**-Se fue a la ciudad-**

**-¿Entonces no va a cenar?-** Pregunto sorprendida

**-No, estará aquí para comer-** Dijo

**-Ah, entonces hago más comida**- Dijo Mira mientras se dirigía a la estufa

**-Mira, ¿Tu cuanto tiempo que estará así?- **Dijo con un tono triste

**-No lo sé, pero espero que no sea mucho-**

**-Debe haber alguna manera de evitar que siga odiando su forma verdadera-**

La cocina queda en un silencio incomodo para las dos muchachas, después de todo ellas solo deseaban el bien para su amigo, querían que volviera hacer el de siempre

* * *

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, perdonen por la tardanza…bueno nos vemos en el próximos capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.3: "Obligame"**

En el castillo de la familia real Fullbuster, el hijo de la familia, el próximo rey Gray Fullbuster se encuentra practican su arte con la espada, ya que dentro de muy poco tendrá que enfrentarse a un dragón para rescatar a su prometida la princesa Lucy Heartfilia

**-Llegas tarde flamitas-** Dijo Gray a su guardia personal

El guardia tiene el cabello de un extraño color rosa, ojos color jade y una armadura roja y plateada

**-Perdone su alteza-** Dijo el guardia

**-Déjame adivinar, te quedaste dormido y Erza casi te asesina -** Dijo con un poco de ironía

-**Esta vez no me izo nada ya que tenemos una invitada-** Dijo sentándose al lado del príncipe

**-Y se puede saber quién es- **Pregunto Gray

**-Es un secreto-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Bueno como sea, te tengo que contar algo Natsu-** Dijo animado

**-¿Qué es?-** Dijo para luego beber un vaso de agua

**-Voy a matar a un dragón-** Dijo con una espada en la mano

El guardia, llamado Natsu escupió el agua que tenía en la boca impresionado

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Grito Natsu

**-Voy a rescatar a mi prometida-** Dijo con un aire superior

**-Jejeje-** Natsu rio nervioso **-¿Cómo se llama el dragón?-**

**-Bueno…Le decimos Salamandra-**

Si fuera por Natsu se desmayaría justo en ese momento

**-Disculpe su alteza pero me tengo que ir- **Natsu hizo una reverencia

Natsu salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento y luego del castillo, se adentro en el bosque que estaba un poco alejado del castillo. Natsu corría y seguía corriendo, pero hubo un momento que su cuerpo se prendió en fuego, la armadura de Natsu se convirtió en unas alas de dragón y su piel se convirtió en escamas, y el guardia real, Natsu Dragneel se convirtió en el dragón llamado Salamandra.

* * *

En el castillo de Salamandra, en el comedor se encontraban Lucy y Erza, la ultima nombrada está enfrente de la puerta del comedor esperando que Salamandra apareciera para iniciar la cena

**-Rayos, ¿Dónde se ha metido el idiota de Salamandra? Si falta otro minuto juro que lo mato-** Dijo Erza enojada

Lucy solo la veía con curiosidad. Un rugido de un dragón se escucho en el jardín, eso era la señal de que Salamandra había llegado, pasaron los segundos y Natsu no subía a comer.

**-No otra vez ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo?-** Pregunto Erza cansada

Erza bajo las escaleras, dejando sola a Lucy, cuando la guerrera bajo todas los escalones, vio como el dragón estaba acostado en el suelo durmiendo y justo enfrente de la puerta principal

**-Hay dios-** Suspiro **-¡SALAMANDRA!-**

Justo en ese momento el dragón rojo se levanto con tanta rapidez que se golpeo con la pared rompiéndola en el instante

**-Hola Erza-** Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Nada de Hola**- Dijo enojada **-Viste lo que le hiciste al techo, también estas dormido en la entrada y en esa forma, también Mira hizo comida para ti y lo que haces es dormir-**

**-Comida ¡Qué bien tengo mucha hambre!-** Dijo alegre el dragón

-Te dejo pasar lo del techo, solo esta vez…- El Drago solo sonrió **-Pero…Tendrás que pasar 1 semana entera en tu verdadera forma-**

**-Estás loca, si piensas que voy usar esa forma…Solo la uso para trabajar-** De un momento para el otro se puso serio

**-Entonces…En vez de ser una semana será una mes- **Dijo con una sonrisa macabra

**-¡¿Qué?! Oblígame-** Ni siquiera el mismo Salamandra sabia porque carajo dijo eso

**-¿Qué te obligue?-** Dijo Erza **-Salamandra, te has quedado sin descendencia-**

El Dragón trago duro

2 segundos después

El famoso Dragón Salamandra, el único que tiene la valentía de enojar a Erza se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo del castillo…o debería decir muerto, con la chica pelirroja encima de él mientras pulía su espada como si nada pasara

**-E...Erza per…dona- **Dijo Salamandra

**-Ahora, tenemos un trato-** Dijo la aura del demonio alrededor de ella **-¿O quieres que esta vez te descuartice?-**

**-No gracias- **Dijo asustado

**-Muy bien…Transfórmate-** Ordeno Erza

**-¡Ahora! Pero tenemos a una princesa aquí-** Le dijo sorprendido el dragón

**-Me importa un comino, te transformas ahora o lo hago por la fuerza-**

**-No es necesario-** Suspiro

Todo el cuerpo del dragón se prendió en fuego, este fuego fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que tomo forma de un humano, el fuego se apago y envés de estar el dragón había un chico de cabello rosa, ojos jade, tiene puesto una capa de color negra con llamas rojas, una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros con rojo y unas botas negras, el mismo chico que trabaja para el príncipe Gray, el príncipe lo llamo Natsu

**-Feliz- **Dijo con fastidio

**-Mucho-** Dijo Erza con una sonrisa **-Ahora vamos-**

**-Si-** Dijo sin ganas

Los dos subieron las escaleras y dentro de unos segundos ya estaban enfrente de la puerta del comedor. Erza abrió la puerta, Natsu al entrar vio Lucy sentada enfrente de su asiento, donde debería estar la reina, a una distancia imaginable ya que la mesa era bastante larga, se podían sentar a comer como alrededor de unas 30 o más personas. Natsu se sentó en la silla donde debería estar el rey

**-Bien, ya les traigo la comida- **Dijo Erza para luego retirarse

Cuando Erza se retiro Natsu se dejo caer en la mesa, haciendo que esta se moviera, Luego comenzó a golpearse con esta una y otra vez, hasta el punto que estaba sangrando, Lucy lo miraba con preocupación

**-Etto…Disculpa, pero ¿Estás bien?- **Pregunto la princesa

**-No me hables, no estoy de muy buen humor-** Dijo con tic en ojo

**-Estas sangrando-**

Natsu no le dio importancia, Lucy se levanto de asiento agarro una servilleta que está en la mesa y esta se dirigió al chico

**-Toma, límpiate-** Le dijo con un sonrisa

Natsu solo desvió la mirada

**-¿Cómo reaccionara Erza si te ve en ese estado?-**

Natsu al escuchar eso agarro la servilleta y se limpio la sangre a una velocidad sobre humana

**-Jajaja-** Se rio Lucy

**-No te rías-** Dijo con un puchero

Lucy se dirigió hacia su silla, pero antes de ir a sentarse una pregunta paso por su mente

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Ya olvidaste mi nombre**- Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Nunca te he visto-**

**-Soy Salamandra-**

* * *

**Hola, que les pareció…Tengo que admitir que me encanto este capítulo ¿Y a ustedes? Espero que si…Ahora vamos con**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*aome higirashi: **Me alagas cuando dices que te alegro el fin de semana ¡Qué bien!...Muchas gracias por el Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **La forma verdadera de Natsu es la humana no la de dragón, bueno eso ya te diste cuenta en el capitulo, y lo que hay en la sección A de la biblioteca es un secreto, tendrás que esperar…Muchas gracias por el Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*Neko FT: **Muchas gracias por el reviws…Le arruine la forma de escapar a Lucy, jajaja, pero creo que aun aasi no hubiera podido escapar de un dragón…Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Nos vemos el sábado en el fanfic "Dragón Slayer"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.4: "Diferente…"**

**-Eh, ¿Qué…Que dices eso es imposible?-** Dijo Lucy asustada

**-No me crees, no me creas- **Dijo Natsu sin importancia

Antes de que Lucy pudiera hablar varias personas llegaron al comedor con varia bandejas, Lucy se sentó en su silla y en ese momento una persona puso un plato de sopa enfrente de ella y luego se retiraron todos excepto Erza que se quedo en la sala a recostada a la pared. Lucy vio como Natsu comía…no mejor dicho, devoraba la comida con una rapidez impresionante

* * *

**POV Lucy**

* * *

Vi la sopa que tenía enfrente de mí y tenia buena pinta, cuando comí un poco fue el paraíso ni siquiera el chef nombrado como el mejor cocinero del mundo puede hacer esta sopa tan rica, desearía aprender a cocinar mi padre nunca me dejo a prender ya que me dijo que es solo para los sirvientes…Tal vez pueda buscar un libro de cocina y leer una receta

**-Erza-** Lamo el chico a la guardiana con la comida en la boca

**-¡Primero traga y luego habla!-** Le regaño

**-Si- **Trago todo lo que tenía en la boca **-Quiero que aumenten a seguridad en todos las áreas del castillo-**

Tengo que admitir que me asuste un poquito al escuchar eso, comencé a comer la sopa mientras escuchaba lo que decía el pelirosa, ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Qué chico se tiñe el cabello de rosa?

**-¿Por qué?- **Pregunto Erza

**-El príncipe Gray viene a rescatar a la princesa, su prometida-**

Al escuchar eso me sorprendí mucho, tanto que solté la cuchara que tenía un poco de sopa. Mire al frente, vi como el chico y Erza me miraban extraño, baje la mirada apenada y vi la cuchara en el suelo, una señora de mayor edad se acerco a mí para recoger la cuchara, pero al agacharse escuche el sonido de al quebrándose y vi como la señora tenía problemas para agachase, si mi padre estuviera aquí seguro que la sacaría del castillo por inútil…

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Vi como Beatriz se agachaba para recoger la cuchara y escuche el sonido de algo quebrarse me asuste ya que ella tiene problemas con la espalda, cuando iba a pararme a ayudarla vi algo que nunca pensé que vería…

**-¿Se encuentra bien?-** Pregunto la princesa mientras le entregaba la cuchara que ella había recorrido

Todas las princesas que han estado aquí siempre le dicen a Beatriz que es un inútil ya que ella no puede agacharse ni tampoco moverse demasiado

* * *

**POV Erza**

* * *

Me sorprendí mucho al ver como Lucy se preocupaba por Beatriz, ya que muchas princesas y personas que quieren trabajar con nosotros siempre cachetean o le dicen idiotas, eso me da demasiado enojo

**-No se preocupe, estoy bien-**

**-Ok, tenga mucho cuidado-**

Yo solamente me quede con la boca abierta al ver como se preocupaba, aun todavía no me lo creía, todas las princesas que he conocido siempre son egoístas

**-¿Pasa algo?-** Pregunto al ver con nosotros la mirábamos con asombro

**-Nada- **Contesto Natsu

**-Así que te vas a casar con Gray Fullbuster, debes estar muy feliz- **Le dije con una sonrisa

Yo sabía que Gray, el mejor amigo-rival de Natsu era muy famoso entre las mujeres todas las princesas se quieren casar con él, pero en serio me sorprendí cuando Lucy me dijo

**-En realidad…No- **Me contesto con tristeza

Vi como Natsu se atragantaba con la comida, definitivamente le debió de sorprender su respuesta

**-¿No estás feliz?-** Pregunto sorprendido Natsu

**-No, solo me estoy casando con el por obligación, de hecho por eso mi padre me dejo aquí le grite a el por qué había decidido la fecha del matrimonio sin mi presencia-**

Creo que es la primera vez que escucho que una princesa le grito a su padre, el rey…Definitivamente Lucy es diferente a las demás princesas que existen, solo tenía una duda más en todo esto y era…

**-¿Tu quieres ser princesa?-** Pregunte sin pensar

Natsu me miro con asombro pero después cambia su expresión que decía "¿En serio?" pero antes de que él pudiera decirme algo Lucy respondió mi pregunta

**-No-** Creo que sorprendida no podía describir lo que sentía **-Nunca lo quise ser-**

No lo creo estoy segura, que esta chica no es como las demás es amable y gentil no es para nada egoísta…Siento que la presencia de ella en el castillo hará que cambien las cosas por aquí, presiento que Natsu tal vez pueda ser el de antes

* * *

**Fin POV Erza**

* * *

En la biblioteca del castillo de Salamandra se encontraba Lucy buscando un libro de cocina para aprender un poco a cocinar

**-¿Donde estarán?-** Se pregunto Lucy al ver todos los estantes de libros

**-Disculpe ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?-**

Lucy se volteo y se encontró con una chica pequeña de cabello azul, ojos color marrón

**-Soy Levy Mcgarden, la bibliotecaria ¿Está buscando un libro?-** Pregunto la peliazul

**-Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia, si estoy buscando un libro de cocina-**

**-¿Tu eres la princesa?-** Pregunto sorprendida

**-Sí, ¿Tienes un libro para principiantes de cocina?-** Pregunte emocionada

**-Perdone su alteza pero no le puede pedir a alguien que lea su libro-** Dijo con tono furiosa, odio cuando la gente me dice eso

**-Primero, llámame Lucy no alteza, no me gusta…-** Levy me miro con asombro **-Segundo, no necesito que alguien me lea el libro que quiero, yo sé leer si no supiera no estaría buscando un libro- **Dije un poco enojada

**-O…Ok, sígueme-**

Cuando íbamos caminando vi unos estantes encerrados en una reja con candado había un cartel que decía "Sección A" note que le candado estaba un poco oxidado, eso significa que no han abierto esa reja durante un buen tiempo

**-Aquí están-** Me señalo unos cuantos libros puestos en orden alfabético debajo de estos libros decía "Cocina Principiantes"

**-Gracias, Levy-chan ¿Te puedo llamar así?- **Le pregunte, presentí que tal vez fuéramos amigas, después de todo voy a pasar un buen tiempo aquí. Levy me miro un poco asombrada, pero luego se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa

**-Claro Lu-chan…Perdone no quise llamarla así-** Dijo apenada mientras se reverenciaba

**-Lu-chan…Suena bien-** Le dije con una sonrisa

* * *

**Hola aquí está el capitulo, se que lo subí mas tarde de lo normal, es que estaba bien la final de la FIFA y gano mi equipo favorito ¡Alemania!**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.5: "Accidente"**

En la biblioteca del castillo de salamandra se encuentra la princesa Lucy Heartfilia hablando alegremente con su nueva amiga Levy Mcgarden

**-Entonces primero se agrega la mantequilla, luego la azúcar después el huevo- **Dijo Lucy

**-Si…Lu-chan no crees que deberías ir con la cocinera del castillo, después de todo yo no soy buena cocinando-** Sugirió Levy

**-Claro, ¿Dónde es que quedaba la cocina?- **Pregunto Lucy

-**No lo sabes, no era que Erza te había enseñado el castillo-** Dijo sorprendida la bibliotecaria

**-Sí, pero el castillo es demasiado grande, no puedo recordar donde esta todo en un solo día**- Dijo apenada

**-Si quieres te pue…-**

**-¡Levy!-** Grito una voz masculina desde la entrada

**-Dentro de un rato vuelvo Lu-chan-**

Levy camino hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y al llegar vio lo que menos se lo esperaba Natsu se encontraba a recostado en el pared y en su forma humana y lo que más le impresionaba era es que esta en la biblioteca.

**-Si ya sé que no es muy seguido que este en mi forma humana y especialmente en la biblioteca-** Dijo Natsu al ver como lo miraba Levy

**-S…Si-** Dijo aun sorprendida **-"Hoy es un día muy raro"-** Pensó Levy

**-Estoy en mi forma humana porque Erza me obligo y estoy aquí para recoger un libro que pidió Mira- **Explico

**-Ok, sígueme-** Dijo Levy

* * *

**POV Lucy**

* * *

Cuando Levy-chan se fue vi en una estantería con un libro rojo con letras doradas que decía "Dragón Slayer" me llamo mucho la atención ese libro, pero el problema era que el libro estaba en la parte más alta del estante…Vi una escalera con ella tal vez podría alcanzar el libro

**-Veamos-**

Subí con cuidado cada parte de la escalera, cuando llegue al final pude alcanzar el libro pero en un momento me desconcentre y me resbalé, cerré los ojos con fuerza y espere el golpe

**-¡Lucy!-**

Escuche la voz de Levy, después sentí unos brazos rodeándome y luego le sonido de un golpe. Cuando abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue la cara del chico pelirosa, no sé porque pero sentí que el color subía a mis mejillas

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la estantería donde estaba el libro…Definitivamente como se le ocurre a mis padres construir una biblioteca tan grande y a demás los estantes son demasiado alto alguien podría darse un buen golpe si se resbala de una escalera intentando alcanzar un libro de la ultima estantería

**-¡Lucy!- **Levy grito

Lucy, la princesa que estaría haciendo aquí…Vi como Lucy se resbalaba de la escalera justo en ese momento salí corriendo hacia ella, salte para agarrarla, cuando caímos choque con la mesa que estaba cerca. Fije mi vista a Luce y me di cuenta que estábamos demasiado cerca, Lucy tenía la cara roja y presentí que yo también lo estaría

* * *

**Fin POV Natsu**

* * *

**-Lu-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-** Dijo Levy ayudando a parar a Lucy

**-Si-** Lucy miro a Natsu que estaba sentado en el suelo **-Gracias-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-De nada-** Dijo Natsu un poco sonrojado

**-Lu-chan eso es peligroso no vuelvas a subir tan alto-** Dijo Levy

**-Lo siento-**

**-Natsu, ¿Te encuentras bien?-** Pregunto Levy

**-Si-** Dijo sin importancia **-Me das el libro que pidió Mira-**

**-Ah sí, espera aquí ya te lo traigo-**

Levy salió corriendo dejando a Natsu y a Lucy solos, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?-** Pregunto Natsu

**-Vine a buscar un libro de cocina-**

**-¿Cocina, para qué?-**

**-Bueno, siempre he querido aprender a cocinar, así que pensé que con leer un poco aprendiera-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Eso lo pudiste aprender en tu castillo- **Dijo con ironía

-**Mi padre no me deja, dice eso es para las sirvientas que un princesa no debe cocinar-** Dijo con tristeza

**-Uhm…Aquí no es así-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-Si quieres aprender a cocinar pregúntale a nuestra cocinera, no hay ningún problema…Si quieres también puedes aprender defensa personal, a utilizar la espada, como montar un caballo…Puedes hacer lo que tú quieres en este castillo, este castillo es el hogar de muchas personas que no tiene suficiente dinero para pagar una casa, también para princesas, príncipes, reyes y reinas…Aceptamos a todo ser viviente-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿Pero este no es el hogar de un dragón?-**

**-Como ya lo dije es la casa de todo ser viviente…Este castillo son las instalaciones del gremio Fairy Tail y nosotros aceptamos a todos-**

**-¿Fairy Tail?-** Dijo asombrada **-En serio-** Dijo con una sonrisa y brillos en los ojos

**-Sí…Yo soy parte de ellos-**

**-¡En serio!-** Lucy se sentó al lado de él **-¿Cómo son?-**

**-¿Qué?- **Pregunto un poco sonrojado

**-¿Cómo son los miembros de Fairy Tail? Es cierto que hay magos, espíritus, gigantes y hadas-** Pregunto con brillos en los ojos

-**Si ¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?-**

**-Mi madre me contaba historias sobre ustedes, me dijo que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos…Desde ese momento he querido unirme-** Dijo Lucy risueña

**-¡¿Quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?!-** Dijo asombrado **-"Ok, esta princesa es rara"-**

**-Sí, es mi sueño o tal vez ver como son las criaturas mágicas que son parte de ellos-**

**-Tal vez puedas conocerlos...Todos los que trabajan aquí son miembros de Fairy Tail y dentro de unos días el gremio entero se reunirá aquí- **Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

**-¡Qué bien!- **Dijo mientras saltaba de alegría

_**-"Parece una niña, se ve tierna…Pero que dices Natsu no puedes pensar eso de una princesa, todas son iguales a ella"-**_ Pensó Natsu **-Princesa-**

**-No me lames princesa llamame Lucy, odio que me ****llámame** de esa forma- Dijo seriamente

**-O…Ok-** Dijo sorprendido **-Luce ¿Tu qué piensas de los dragones?-**

* * *

**Hola que en este cap hubo un poco de Nalu…Hoy no tengo nada que decir, así que vamos con…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*Lunnitta: **Que bien que te haya parecido genial el capitulo anterior, espero que te haya gustado este**

*NekoFT: **Espero que te hay gustado el capitulo…Una enorme porquería, si todas las princesas de los reinos son como las describiste y te digo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa inmensa más adelante**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muy pronto descubrirás lo que hay en la sección A**

**Nos vemos el sábado para el ultimo capitulo de "Dragón Slayer"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.6: "Cocina"**

**-Luce ¿Tu qué piensas de los dragones?-**

**-Ah, los dragones, pues…Es bastante obvio-**

_**-"No se para que pregunte, ya se cual es su respuesta: Son unos monstruos"-**_Pensó Natsu

**-Son criaturas fabulosas-** Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

**-¿Fabulo…-**

**-¡Natsu, Lu-chan!- **Grito Levy **-Perdonen por la tardanza…Natsu aquí está el libro-**

**-Gracias-**

Natsu agarra el libro y camina directo hacia la salida, pero antes agarra la muñeca de Lucy y se la lleva corriendo

**-¡Oye! ¿Adónde me llevas?-** Pegunto Lucy ya afuera de la biblioteca

**-A la cocina, es que no quieres aprender a cocinar-**

**-Ah…Sí-**

Caminaron minutos en silencio, no sabían porque pero los dos se sentían nerviosos

**-Te llamas Natsu, ¿Verdad?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Si-**

**-Natsu ¿Por qué tienes el cabello rosa?-** Lucy no pudo resistir las ganas de preguntar

**-No lo sé, así naci**- Dijo sin importancia

**-¿Es tu color natural?-** Pregunto sorprendida

**-Sí, a veces odio este color todos los chicos se burlan de mi cabello-** Dijo frustrado

**-A mí me gusta-**

Natsu dejo de caminar de repente, esas palabras lo dejaron boca abierta y sonrojado

**-¿T…Te gusta?-** Dijo nervioso

**-Sí, es mi color favorito y es tierno-** Dijo sonrojada

**-Yo no soy tierno-** Natsu desvió la mirada rezando para que Lucy no lo viera sonrojado

**-Jajaja**- Lucy rio por la actitud del pelirosa

* * *

**POV Natsu**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, lo primero que vimos fue a Mira abriendo la puerta

**-Natsu, te tardaste mucho- **Dijo miro Mira

**-Sí, aquí lo tienes-** Le entregue el libro luego me dirigí a Lucy **-Ella, es nuestra nueva invitada, Lucy Heartfilia la princesa de Fiore-**

**-Hola princesa, me llamo Mirajane Strauss, pero todos me dicen Mira, y soy la cocinera del castillo-**

**-Es un gusto Mira, llámame Lucy- **Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?-**

**-Quiero aprender a cocinar-**

Mira se quedo con la boca abierto, no juzgo su expresión después de todo no todos los días se presenta una princesa que quiere aprender a cocinar

**-¿Puedo?- **Pregunto Lucy

**-C…Claro, ven conmigo te enseñare lo básico-**

Vi como Lucy y Mira se dirigían a hacia el horno, yo entre por una puerta que se dirigía hacia el comedor principal, espere minutos y minutos esperando que Mira saliera con la comida que le pedí horas atrás, cuando escuche un golpe dentro de la cocina, me levante de mi silla y salí corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a Lucy con…

* * *

**POV Lucy**

* * *

Mira y yo estábamos preparando un pastel y carne a la parrilla, Mira me dijo que era para Natsu que le había pedido comida unas horas antes pero no acabamos de cenar, como es que puede tener hambre. Tenía en mis manos una hoya con agua pero, no me di cuenta que había un paño de cocina en el suelo y sucedió lo que me imaginaba, me resbale y caí dando me un golpe muy fuerte y lo peor la hoya con agua me había caído encima. Escuche como la puerta se habría de golpe, vi a Natsu que se encontraba paralizado con la boca abierta y sonrojado. Baje mi mirada al ver que él lo hacía, y me quedo en shock…Mi falda se había levanto y mi camisa esta tan mojada que esta se hizo transparente y ahora se podía ver mi sostén

**-L…Lucy-** Cuando Natsu me hablo fue cuando reacción

**-¡NO MIRES, PEVERTIDO! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!-** Le grite con todas mis fuerza mientras le daba una patada que lo lanzo hacia la pared, ni idea de donde saque la fuerza para hacer eso **-¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A ENTRAR A LA COCINA SI NO, TE CASTRO!-** Le grite para después dar un portazo

* * *

**Fin POV Lucy**

* * *

Después del "incomodo" momento, Natsu llevo a Lucy a su habitación por orden de Mira ya que la princesa todavía no sabe dónde queda su habitación. Lucy miro una cortina blanca que en el medio tenía ese símbolo que esta por todas partes del castillo

**-Natsu ¿Qué es ese símbolo?-** Pregunto Lucy señalando la enorme cortina

**-Es la insignia de Fairy Tail-** Explico Natsu

**-Lucy, ¿Tú piensas que los dragones son fabulosos?-**

**-Si-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto curioso _**-"Es la primera vez que escucho a un humano diciendo que los dragones son fabulosos"-**_

**-Por varias razones…Primero; son criaturas únicas, pues casi no se ven animales de ese tamaño que puedan volar…Segundo; Existen diferentes dragones como los de Fuego, Viento, Hierro, Rayo, entre muchos más…Tercero; Sus escamas son muy resistentes y se dice que son posibles de sanar cualquier enfermedad si te la -** Mientras Lucy hablaba contaba con los dedos, cada palabra que salía de sus boca sorprendía aun mas a Natsu -**Bueno esas son todas las que se-**

**-Eres rara-** Dijo Natsu

**-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que soy rara?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Pues es la primera vez y creo que la ultima que escucho que una princesa dice que los dragones son fabulosos… ¿A caso no le tienes miedo?-**

**-No…No puedo juzgar a una persona por su apariencia-**

**-No es humano-**

**-No importa que sea demonio, hada, humano o dragón no lo puedo juzgar sin antes conocerlo, eso es lo que me dijo mi madre**- Dijo con una mirada nostálgica

**-Entonces ¿Por qué corriste cuando viste a Salamandra?-**

**-Pues eso es porque…Mi padre, el rey dijo que me voy a casar con una persona que no conozco, llamo a unos guardias que me golpearon en el estomago dejándome inconsciente y cuando despierto no estoy ni en mi cuarto, ni en el castillo además de que hay un dragón afuera que dijo que me iba a comer…No crees que todo el mundo reaccionaria así-** Dijo con una cara de terror

**-Espera ¿cómo que te dejaron inconsciente?-**

**-Pues yo no quiero casarme con el príncipe Gray y que además me trajo aquí para amenazarme que si me volviera a comportar como normalmente lo hago me traería aquí de nuevo…Este es mi cuarto ¿Verdad?-** Pregunto

**-Sí, nos vemos Luce**

**-¿Luce?- **Cuando Lucy le iba a preguntar por qué la llamo así el ya no estaba detrás suyo

* * *

**Hola chicos aquí tienen el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que haya aunque sea dado un poco de risa…Creo que este capitulo me quedo un poco aburrido ¿Lo creen?...Bueno ahora con**

**Mis agradecimientos**

*ley-de-leo: **Que bien…Me encanta cuando dicen que es bonita la historia me da más inspiración**

*miriblackgm: **Gracias, es la primera vez que me escriben que tengo una "Romántica Imaginación" y por supuesto que voy a seguir escribiendo, no me gusta abandonar las cosas a la mitad así que no te preocupes**

*Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: **Te digo que los mis fanfic favoritos no tenía planeado leerlos y apenas leo el primer cap me enamoro, así que aprendí no guiarse por el nombre o el sunmary**

*Lunnitta: **En serio me quedan bien los POVs Natsu, yo creía que no me quedaban muy bien...Gracias**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **¿Cómo te pareció la respuesta de Lucy? Te digo que fue un poco difícil escribir esa parte**

**Nos vemos otro día**

**RosaDragneel, se despide :)**

**P.D: Para las personas que leen mi otro fanfic "Dragón Slayer" en estos momentos se encuentra en donde están los fanfics terminados, no en in-completos, les digo esto por sí acaso si no lo han leído**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.7: "¿Líder?"**

Lucy se encontraba en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que por la ventana entraba una persona que se sentó al lado de la cama mientras la veía dormir, esta persona se quedo minutos así, hasta que se acerco al oído de la princesa

**-Lucy, despierta**- Dijo en el oído de la princesa **-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy despierta**-

Lucy aun seguía durmiendo aunque esta persona le daba golpecitos en el cachete, hasta que una sonrisa diabólica apareció en sus labios, se acerco mucho más al oído de la princesa

**-¡Te comeré!-** Dijo con voz tenebrosa para después lamer el oído de Lucy

Lucy abrió los ojos con fuerza, se separo lo más rápido de la persona con los ojos cerrados

**-¡Kyaa! ¡Aléjate de mi Monstruo!-** Dijo la rubia para después darle una patada a esa persona

La patada de Lucy envió a esta persona directo hacia la puerta de la habitación ocasionando que esta se abriera con fuerza, después el "monstruo" choco con el barandal y este se rompió, logrando que la persona cayera desde el tercer piso hacia el ultimo dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza…Y aun así nos preguntamos ¡cómo es que sigue con vida!

**-¿Are? Jure que había alguien enfrente de mí-** Dijo Lucy confundida

La persona se levanto con rapidez de y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la princesa, al llegar vio que esta estaba aun sentada en su cama

**-¿Natsu? ¿Qué quieres?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-¡SE PUEDE SABER! ¡¿Por qué me pateaste?!-** Pregunto enojado

**-Espera ¡Tú estabas en mi habitación cuando estaba dormida!-** Fue más que una afirmación que una pregunta

**-¡SI!-** Grito aun mas enojado

**-¡¿Cómo entraste?!-**

**-Por la ventana-** Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

**-¡¿Cómo que por la ventana?! ¡Estamos en el tercer piso!-** Grito sorprendida

**-Créeme…Se que estamos en el tercer piso-** Dijo Natsu frustrado mientras señalaba el chichote en su cabeza y después donde supuestamente debe estar el barandal

**-Lo…Lo siento-** Dijo apenada

**-¿De dónde sacas esa fuerza?-**

**-Ni idea- **Dijo mientras levantaba los hombros

* * *

En el jardín se encuentra Erza que se encontraba practicando su puntería con el arco y la flecha

**-¡Erza!-** Grito una voz femenina

**-Lucy, al fin llegas-** Dijo Erza

**-¿Para qué me llamas?-** Pregunto con una sonrisa

**-Necesito tu ayuda…Necesito recoger las frutas de los árboles para preparar la comida del banquete-** Explico

**-¿Banquete? ¿Para quién?-** Pregunto

**-Para Fairy Tail**- Dijo Natsu que se encontraba atrás de Lucy

**-¿Fairy Tail?-**

**-Sí, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail vendrán a comer- **Dijo Erza

**-¿Y cuándo será?-**

**-Hoy-** Dijo Natsu **-Erza, voy a mi cuarto a prepararme-**

**-Sí, No te tardes, recuerda que tienes que dar la bienvenida-** Dijo con voz un poco enojada

**-Sí, si-** Dijo para después retirarse

**-¿Bienvenida?-** Pregunto Lucy cuando Natsu ya no estaba

**-Sí, cada cuartel de Fairy Tail tiene un líder y cuando se hace un banquete el líder debe de dar la bienvenida-** Dijo mientras cortaba las manzanas de los arboles

**-¿El es el líder?-** Pregunto sorprendida

**-Si…Teníamos dudas que si darle ese título, pero como este castillo es de su familia se lo dejamos a él-**

**-No sé si debo preguntar esto pero ¿Quién es el maestro de Fairy Tail?- **Pregunto Lucy mientras recorría las manzanas del suelo

**-Lo conocerás cuando comience el banquete-**

* * *

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de que los invitados lleguen, todo las personas que trabajan en el castillo de Salamandra se encontraba en el jardín esperando que los miembros de Fairy Tail lleguen

**-¡Lu-chan!-** Grito Levy corriendo hacia su nueva amiga

**-Levy-chan-**

**-Lu-chan ¿Y cómo te fue en la cocina?- **Pregunto

**-Mira, me dijo que me quedo rica la comida, pero hubo un accidente-** Dijo Lucy sonrojada al recordar lo que paso

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**

**-No quiero hablar de eso por favor-** Dijo Lucy avergonzada

**-Me estas ocultando algo, bueno en algún momento me enterare**- Dijo con firmeza

**-Levy-chan ¿Tu eres parte de Fairy Tail?-** Pregunto la princesa

**-Si-**

**-¿Qué tipo de magia usas o que espíritu eres?-** Pregunto curiosa

**-Soy un espíritu, soy una Guardiana de la Sabiduría-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-En serio, no me sorprende-**

**-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Ya están a punto de llegar los demás cuarteles!-** Grito Erza

A lo lejos se podía ver a 4 dragones en el cielo, volando directamente hacia el castillo, uno de esos dragones era de color celeste, el otro era de color blanca, luego uno negro y el último uno Gris

**-¿Dragones?-** Dijo Lucy asombrada

**-En Fairy Tail existen 4 cuarteles, cada uno tiene un dragón- **Dijo Levy un poco sonrojada

**-Hora que lo dices, ¿Dónde está Salamandra y Natsu?-** Pregunto asombrada

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Nada, dentro de un rato lo sabrás…Solamente, no lo llamas monstro ¿Si?-** Dijo un poco triste

**-¿Por qué lo…- **

Un rugido de un dragón se escucho atrás de ellas, Lucy al darse la vuelta vio que en el techo del castillo se encontraba Salamandra

**-¡Abran el escudo!-** Rugió el dragón rojo

Al terminar de decir esas palabras el escudo se abrió lo suficiente para que los 4 dragones entraran al mismo tiempo, de la espalda de esos dragones bajaron hadas, magos, espíritus y otras criaturas mágicas, de repente los dragones los envolvió un luz del mismo color de sus escamas transformándolos en humanos. Lucy quedo sorprendida como los dragones se transformaron en personas, el dragón celeste se transforma en una niña de cabello azul, el dragón blanco se transformo en un chico de cabello amarillo, el negro se transformó en un muchacho de cabello negro y el ultimo el dragón gris se transformo en un chico de cabello negro con muchos piercing en el cuerpo. Salamandra bajo del techo y aterrizo enfrente de los invitados, El dragón se prendió en fuego y cuando este se extinguió, salamandra se transformo en Natsu

**-…- **Lucy se quedo sin palabras al ver la transformación de los dragones a humanos

**-¡Bienvenidos! al cuartel A…Ustedes ya saben lo demás…Así que ¡A comer!-** Grito Natsu feliz

**-¿Eso es una bienvenida?-** Pregunto Lucy con una gota en la sien

**-Siempre es así-** Dijo Levy

* * *

**Perdonen, perdonen…No pude subir el capitulo ayer por qué me sentía muy mal…Bueno lo importante es que aquí está el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos el sábado**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.8: "Banquete (Parte 1)"**

**POV Lucy**

Solo había una palabra que describía el banquete y esa era…Desastre. Todo comenzó cuando Natsu peleo con el chico que antes era un dragón, si tenía entendido de Levy su nombre es Gajeel Redfox, en un tropiezo lanzaron un plato de comida hacia un hombre alto, musculoso y que a cada rato decía "Hombre", lo que escuche por ahí es que se llama Elfman, el hermano de Mirajane, luego Elfman lanzo otro plato de comida hacia Natsu pero este lo esquivo ocasionando que el pastel le diré en la cara de la persona detrás de Natsu y adivinen quien es la persona…Nadie más que Erza Scarlet, y aquí estoy ahora en medio de una pelea de comida, no mejor dicho una pelea a muerte…¡Alguien acaba de tirar una espada! Y después de eso todos en pesaron a tirar cualquier tipo armas

**-¿A esto se le llama un banquete?-** Me dije a mi misma, oculta debajo de una mesa

Decidí irme de ahí ya que si duro un segundo más seguro que saldré lastimada, pero antes de que pudiera irme alguien me secuestro, bueno eso parecía, me agarraron las dos manos y me taparon la boca, me arrastraron hacia una mesa, me sentaron a la fuerza y vi que al frente mío había un hombre pequeño que está sentado en la mesa

**-Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, Princesa de Fiore…Estará con nosotros hasta que su prometido venga a rescatarla- **Dijo mi "Secuestradora" y en este momento me di cuenta que era Erza

**-H…Hola-** Dije nerviosa

**-Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail…Es un gusto-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿Eres el Maestro?-** Pregunto sorprendida

**-Si-**

**-¿Tú eres un gigante?-**

**-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**-Mi madre me conto muchas cosas sobre Fairy Tail-** Dije con una sonrisa

**-¿La reina?-**

**-Si, a ella le encantaba todo tipos de criaturas mágicas, en especial las Hadas-**

* * *

**Fin POV Lucy**

* * *

**-¿Y a ti?- **Pregunto el maestro serio

**-Pues…Los dragones-** Dijo Lucy nerviosa

**-¿Dra…Dragones?-** Pregunto Erza sorprendida

**-Es raro es cuchar eso de una princesa, después de todo los dragones las capturan y a veces se las comen-** Dijo Makarov

**-Sí, pero…Mi madre me conto que de pequeña vio a un dragón y me dijo que él le enseño a las hadas, ella me dijo que no todos los dragones son malos- **Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nostálgica

**-Eres la princesa de Fiore ¿Verdad?-** Pregunto el maestro

-**Si-**

**-Escuche que la reina se enfermo gravemente hace tiempo, ¿Cómo esta?-**

**-Está muerta- **Dijo Lucy con la mirada baja

**-Oh…No quería…-**

**-No se preocupe-** Dijo Lucy mientras agitaba las manos **-Hice todo lo que pude para salvarla-** Dijo en un susurro

**-¿Dijiste algo?- **Pregunto Erza, Lucy solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como respuesta

**-Hola Erza-san-** Dijo una niña de cabello azul, que antes era un dragón

**-¡Wendy! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-** Dijo Erza con una sonrisa

**-Sí, te traje un regalo- **Dijo Wendy para luego sacar un pastel de fresa guardado en un recipiente con un lazo rojo **-Se que te gustan los pas…-** La niña no pudo terminar la frase ya que Erza ya se estaba devorando el pastel

**-Wendy, ven quiero presentarte a alguie…-** Antes de que Makarov pudiera decir algo se dio cuenta de que Lucy ya no estaba enfrente suyo

* * *

**También es corto y eso es porque me voy de vacaciones a otro estado y estaré allá el fin de semana, por eso los publico hoy… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? El próximo será más largo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

**Cap.9: "Banquete (Parte 2)"**

En los pasillos del castillo de Salamandra corría la princesa de Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia, su cabeza estaba agachada y de sus ojos se derramaban lágrimas, después de correr mucho choca contra algo, pero justo antes de que Lucy cayera de espaldas alguien la agarro de la cintura evitando que ella cayera

**-Lucy, ¿Estás bien?-**

**-¿Natsu?-**

**-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?-**

Lucy en vez de responder intento salir corriendo pero Natsu la agarro de la muñeca

**-¿Estas llorando?-** Pregunto preocupado

**-No, no es nada-** Dijo Lucy

Natsu miro como Lucy se restregaba los ojos con la palma de la mano, la princesa dio la vuelta y le sonrisa a el pelirosa indicándole que no se preocupara, Natsu cargo a Lucy en brazos y corrió hacia la misma dirección donde Lucy quería correr

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito Lucy sorprendida por el **-¡Suéltame!-**

**-No, te voy a enseñar algo-** Dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

**POV Erza**

* * *

¿Dónde se habrá metido Natsu? Esto es el colmo siempre pasa esto en todos los banquetes o reuniones que se llevan a cabo. En ese momento vi a Natsu corre con Lucy en brazos y estaba…Sonriendo

**-Al fin…Quien diría que una princesa le quitaría su sonrisa y otro se la devolviera-**

**-¡Erza!-**

Cuando me di la vuelta vi a la persona que no quería ver por nada en el mundo y menos Natsu

**-¿Qué quieres Lissana?-** Dije fríamente

Lissana Strauss, hermana de Mirajane y futura reina de los demonios

-**No seas fría conmigo ¿Qué hice para que me trates así?-** Dijo la peliblanca con un puchero

**-Tú sabes muy bien porque-** Dije molesta

**-Aun sigues con eso, lo volveré a decir yo nunca intente asesinarlo…Bueno ¿Es cierto que Natsu está cuidando a otra princesa?-** Odio cuando sonríe de esa manera

**-Si-**

**-¿Cómo se llama?-**

**-No te lo diré, para que vuelvas a decir mentiras…Con permiso-**

* * *

**Fin POV Erza**

* * *

Natsu y Lucy salieron del castillo y ahora estaban en el jardín, cuando ellos dos salieron los animales que estaban ahí se acercaron a Natsu, el pelirosa se sentó en el suelo mientras los animales lo rodeaban, Lucy miraba con ternura a los animales intento acercase pero un lobo se acerco a ella como si quisiera atacarla, la princesa retrocedió cuando el lobo estaba a punto de atacarla Natsu silbo y el se detuvo

**-Ryu ella no es enemiga-** Le dijo al lobo y este solo ladro

**-Les caes bien a todos los animales-**

**-Mi padre, el Rey Dragón, construyo este castillo y mi madre cuando veía a un animal en peligro o lastimado lo traía, eh jugado con todos estos animales desde niño-** Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica **-¿Cómo se encuentra Layla?-**

**-¿Conoces a mi madre?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Mi tía, nos la presento ¿Cómo se encuentra?-** Pregunto

Lucy bajo la cabeza, Natsu la miro extraño

**-Luc…-**

-**Murió**- Dijo en un susurro

-**Mu…Murió ¿Cómo?-** Pregunto asombrado

**-Yo…Yo…-**

Lucy cayó de rodilla

**-Murió porque yo le di una escama del Dragón del Cielo que se había vuelto morada- **Declaro

**-¿Qué?-** Dijo Natsu asombrado **-Eso no puede ser, cuando las escamas de un dragón se vuelve negras son quemadas ya que pueden matar a una persona, pero el Dragón del Cielo no sufre eso y menos de color morado-**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué…-**

**-Debiste de recoger una escama del Dragón de Veneno en vez del Cielo-** Dijo Natsu triste

**-Eso no puede ser, yo fui a la cueva de la amiga de mi mama, Grandine, el Dragón del Cielo y ella arranco una escama de su cuerpo, me la dio y luego salí corriendo hacia el castillo-** Dijo con la cabeza bajo

**-Debió de pasar algo en el camino donde hayas cambiado la escama-** Dijo mientras acariciaba a un conejo

**-Pero no paso na…No puede ser-** Dijo Lucy

**-¿Recordaste algo?-**

**-Yo tropecé con una mujer en el camino y en ese momento solté la escama-** Dijo Lucy mientras temblaba

**-Es posible que esa mujer haya tenido la escama venenosa y la hayas intercambiado por accidente-**

* * *

**No saben lo que me tarde en hacer este capítulo además que se me están acabando las ideas para este fanfic, espero que les haya gusto ¿Creo que me quedo un poco aburrido…Es posible que la próxima semana no haya capitulo nuevo, quiero organizar las ideas de este fanfic**

**Nos vemos el sábado para " E.N.D" y "Viaje a Earth Land"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


End file.
